1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector system capable of detecting a three-dimensional pointing element, such as a finger, on a projection screen.
2. Related Art
As a projector capable of detecting a three-dimensional pointing element, such as a finger, on a projection screen, there is, for example, a known projector that recognizes the shape of the pointing element, such as a finger, based on parallax information from a plurality pieces of captured image information captured with a plurality of cameras to detect a pointed position (see JP-A-2012-150636, for example). Using the pointed position detection allows what is called an interactive projector capable of writing with the written content reflected in the content of a projected image. In the case where the parallax information is used as described above, however, accurate recognition of the shape of the finger requires increase in the amount of parallax, that is, increase in the inter-camera distance, undesirably resulting in a possible large increase in the inter-camera distance as compared with the size of the main body of the projector. As another solution, it is conceivable to improve the performance of the cameras, for example, improve the resolution of the cameras and lens performance, but the cost increases accordingly.